1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a string of light, and more particularly to a string of light with matched light bulbs and sockets so particular light bulbs with a particular visual effect can only be mounted in corresponding sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
People use ornaments to improve the ambiance of festivals and holidays, but conventional ornaments are not conspicuous enough to attract people. Consequently, people usually mount strings of lights inside or outside ornaments to make the ornament shine. The ornaments are normally placed at entrances to houses, restaurants and exhibitions as decorations. Particularly, the strings of lights usually have standard lamps and non-standard lamps (i.e. blinking lamps) to provide a special visual effect.
To create a blinking visual effect, a blinking lamp comprises a circuit, a blinking bulb and a socket. The blinking bulb has a thermally sensitive element that open or closes the electrical illumination circuit through the blinking bulb when the thermally sensitive element is in a corresponding “hot” or “cold” state. Generally, standard lamps and blinking lamps are arranged to form a specific configuration or to produce a specific effect, so standard bulbs and blinking bulbs are mounted in specific positions. A thermal switch is also used to switch current between a flasher bulb and a low resistance bypass circuit. However, strings of flasher bulbs must have a certain number of standard bulbs to ensure a resistance is always in the line to prevent an over current situation. However, the standard bulbs are often replaced with flasher bulbs to enhance the visual effect.
However, conventional sockets for standard bulbs or blinking bulbs are the same and techniques for connecting sockets and different types of light bulbs are also the same. Thus, to arrange the light bulbs in appropriate positions takes time. Moreover, if one light bulb breaks, a user cannot determine what kind of light bulb should be bought to replace the broken light bulb. If light bulbs are put in incorrect positions, the specific configuration or the specific effect cannot be achieved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a string of light with a matched light bulb and socket to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problem.